Albus Potter, Protégé of the Dark Lord
by ASP the Awesome
Summary: The story of Harry Potter has come to an end. It is now time for the youngest Potter boy to face his demons, the legend of a genius,a brilliant prodigy to unfold and leave marks such as his father never did. Victory over Darkness and Dawn over a new time
1. Prologue

Albus Severus had always been an enigma. First of all, he brought a whole new meaning to the saying that states all is not always what it looks like. When he first started Hogwarts at the tender age of eleven, he was a short boy with a light frame. He looked very much like his father did at the same age, though not as lonely and forlorn. He had a constant companion in his cousin who went by the many layered name of Rose which fitted her well. Why? It was because when one looked at her she seemed like a model schoolgirl: well-dressed, sweet, with a rather nice physical appearance. But when she was angered, the unlucky person felt as though their unsuspecting fingers had been stabbed by a large rose thorn. Needless, to say the two got on very well. Rose was very rarely angry at the sweet, little boy by the name of Albus Severus Potter. In fact, before she had left for Hogwarts, she being the elder and much taller was told to look after him but not overbearingly so.

Albus seemed to be the perfect person to pick on. But, after the sorting, all that started to change. For one, Albus had been sorted in to the house of Ravenclaw. One did not dare to bother the Ravenclaws for two reasons. The first being because every Ravenclaw was a ruddy genius and could probably come up with a complicated plan, execute it perfectly with the best spellwork, and humiliate the culprit in public.

The other being that the Ravenclaws looked out for each other, especially the first years. Even the most unconcerned and laid back Ravenclaw would be angered if one dared to bother the first year. Few, very few people outside of Ravenclaw itself, were skilled enough to evade the Eagles' fury and only 1 out of them could stand up to it.

Albus, having many role models, divided intelligent people into two categories. One category would be that of those who achieved brilliance through much hard work like Aunt Hermione. The other category being those who were born brilliant like his Uncle Bill, he rather admired the second category despite its limitations. The first being there was usually to a certain degree and in a particular field.

He always wished to be in the second category. It seemed cool to have everything in your brain without working for it. He imagined himself, transfiguring things into other things, being admired. Albus always had a secret wish to be more brilliant than his two namesakes. The first being Albus Dumbledore who never had to work in life to get high grades and was renown as the most powerful wizard of the previous century.

The other one, the great Severus Snape was a true heir to power and skill from the Prince bloodline. Albus Severus never wanted to live in the shadow of his father, who defeated the great Dark Lord, Voldemort.

"Ravenclaw champion, garbage. Fool." Albus looked up from the book he was reading. He raised his eyebrows at his best mate. Albus looked up in surprise; the Jane he knew did not talk like that.

Jane was angry but still could not hide the concern she felt for her best friend. She finally dropped the pretense and asked, "What happened to you, Sev? You used to be dedicated, brilliant, and then suddenly you lost all motivation?" The last sentence was uttered a fearful question. "I wanted to be brilliant like my namesakes, and I discovered to my joy that I was brilliant. I rejoiced in this but then it became a burden; too painful to bear. Everything was easy; nothing to work for. Quidditch was too easy; I just fly for fun now. Best chaser since old gramps and seeker that bested the old man himself?"

Jane laughed through her concern; at least her best friend, and the person she owed the most in the whole wide world, besides her dear mother, still retained his sense of humor.

But her laughter quickly faded away; he was an empty shell of his former vibrant self. Unable to stop a tear falling from her eye to see such light reduced to this, she left the dormitory head down. Albus returned to his book; eyes closed in pain. Thank God for the books. Hogwarts was so bloody limiting; his age at fourteen so bloody limiting.

At fourteen, his father was pushed to the extent of his abilities, he at fourteen wasting away because there was no trial for him. How ironic.

Scorpius Malfoy finally closed his book. Studying was finally over. In two days, his exams would come and slowly his tension would be relieved. Then there would total and blissful freedom to do whatever he wished. If he, Rose, and Jane continued like this then they would be graduating from Hogwarts in style and attain a beautifully bright future. Scorpius knew his best mate, Al Potter, wanted out now or at least something that would draw him out of his miserable state of misery. Scorpius longed for the witty, young, bright, and friendly boy his best mate used to be.

Rose Weasley looked at the moving pictures of her and tiny, adorable Alby. The little boy who used to come running excited and flushed as discovered yet another of the evil James Potter's pranks was now no more. These were the last of the pictures of the happy memories of her and Albus Potter who used to be so active but at times used to be weighed down with trouble and anxiety. The rest of the pictures contained at Albus with the shadow of depression that now consumed him. Yet, Albus Severus Potter by nature was an extremely intensive boy. All the deep knowledge he knew now was due to his extremely exhaustive research; he found out every little piece of information to be had and even his physical body represented that. He could keep up the most exhausting run for hours at a time.

Rose knew that behind his teasing words and seemingly uncaring front, James was worried about his brother. And when _James_, of all people, began to get worried, the matter was extremely serious. Rose did not use words freely: extremely meant extremely.


	2. Chapter 1 The Only One He Ever Feared

"_Come on, get up boy. They called you the Prodigy of the Century, did they now? Well, I call you a weakling, an idiot."_

_His eyes flashed dangerously. "I'll prove that I am not."_

"_Not what? Does your pride reject that, huh? After so many years of being called brilliant, of being a prodigy does this hurt? Let's try this again. Try to stay up this time. Crucio!" _

_The spell zoomed at the fourteen year old boy once more. But he did not falter, did not fail to stand up. He bore the pain in silence. _

"_Good," he said mockingly. _

The hot burning July sun bore down over Albus as he went over his Hogwarts letter. He slit the envelope in a deft movement and more letters than usual slid out. Albus ignored the usual mail and looked at the new letter.

_Dear Albus Severus Potter, _

_You have been chosen for two prestigious positions for your fifth year of Hogwarts. One, you've been chosen for prefect for the Ravenclaw House by the administration of Hogwarts. Secondly, your application for advanced classes for your last three years of Hogwarts has been accepted as well. The former position is very prestigious and shall be an important part of your being able to attain an excellent job no matter what it is. The second, despite your choice to be skilled in most areas of magical study, will tell your employer that you prefer to be in a more rewarding job for your skills, if all goes well._

_It will be very hard for you to keep up with your studies if you choose advanced classes and to be a prefect. In that case, it will be better for you to choose one over the other. However, if you feel you are able to keep up with everything it is your choice. In any case, whatever you decide, we would like you to inform your Head Of House._

_Sincerely, _

_Professor McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Albus looked up at his mum, who was going through his letters. He handed her the letter silently and she dropped the Ravenclaw prefect badge in his hand. She looked up as she finished reading the letter. She looked proud. Ginny hugged him tightly. "I am so impressed with you, Albus. Prefect as well as advanced classes. "I think I am going to choose both. It'll be a challenge-"Al's words were cut off as James stampeded into the room and saw the badge and assumed the worst. "Ickle Albie, prefect. I thought there was some hope but it turns there is no hope now. I think I will have to be careful with my pranks now with you on the loose. If you were in Gryffindor, I would have to stop pranking altogether." James said thoughtfully. "I think you will be more effective in stopping than all the prefects put together, even if Rosie and Scorpius have swelled their ranks. Well, it seems I have to go to WWW. Bye, Albus, Mum.

Albus and Jane stepped out into the windy, summer night. Jane looked full of life as always and Albus was the picture of contained energy and the purpose. "Well, congratulations on prefect, Sev." said Jane softly. Al smiled and sat down by a tree, beckoning for Jane to do the same thing. She sat. He put his arm around her. "You do know you and Rose are just like Lily to me. You guys are my sisters like Scorpius is my brother. I just realized that. Oh, and congrats on making the advanced classes with me." Jane laughed, a delightful sound to hear. "So that is where the reflection came from, Sev."

"Yeah, pretty much,"

They both went into the party like brother and sister, not realizing the tragedy that their fifth year held for them.


End file.
